sakura_questfandomcom-20200214-history
Manoyama
Manoyama (間野山, also written as まのやま) is a Japanese rural farming town that serves as the main setting of the Sakura Quest series. It has a population of about 50,000, and is visited by 30,000 tourists each year. A micronation called the Chupakabura Kingdom is located within Manoyama, and is currently experiencing a decline in visitors since the collapse of micronation projects across Japan. Background Manoyama's main source of income is the cultivation of white turnips, which is locally called kabura instead of the traditional word kabu. However, there are also several merchant stalls that are still active in the town, even with the decline in tourism. Chitose Oribe, a confectionery shop owner, currently leads the Merchant Association in Manoyama. During the micronations boom in Japan (ca. 1980s), in order to boost the tourism in the area, the town established a mini-independent state called the Kabura Kingdom, later called the Chupakabura Kingdom. Although the kingdom is experiencing decline like most of the micronations established in the past, the kingdom continues to be maintained by the Manoyama Tourism Office. The office head, Ushimatsu Kadota, also acts as the "first king" of the Chupakabura Kingdom, bestowing the role of tourism representatives to those chosen by the office. The current ruler of the Chupakabura Kingdom is Queen Yoshino Koharu. Chronology Places of Interest Manoyama Community Center Also known as the "palace" of the Chupakabura Kingdom, the community center acts as a venue for events relevant to the town or its townsfolk. The coronation ceremony for the king or queen of the Chupakabura is held here. Manoyama Tourism Office Located near Manoyama Station, it is where affairs involving tourism are tackled. The office is led by Ushimatsu Kadota. "Log Cabin" A small lodge accessible to the Community Center, built such that it resembles a log cabin. Yoshino, Maki and Sanae currently use the log cabin as their home as they fulfill their duties in Manoyama. Sakura Pond A small lake that is surrounded by the Community Center and the Log Cabin. Serves by itself as a park and proves enough space for large-scale public events. Manoyama Station A train stop that connects Manoyama to Tokyo via rail line. Bus routes within Manoyama include the station, and is considered by those who had recently lived in Manoyama as a first impression of the town. Wood-Carving District Part of Manoyama that houses most of the town's wood craftsmen. The district's history dates back to a surge of bushi craftsmen in the area, which eventually crafted shop signs and transoms as times changed with the demand of customers. Currently, the town is in a decline due to a decrease in demand for transoms due to the shift from traditional wooden houses to the more modern ones made of concrete. Angelica's Cafe A restaurant that serves a variety of dishes and beverages, sometimes having a fortune-telling theme. Its owner, Angelica, also provides fortune telling services to interested customers. bistro L'ours A Western-style restaurant owned by Katsumi Kumano that specializes in French cuisine. Trivia * The town is based on Nanto City in Toyama Prefecture, where P.A. Works' headquarters is located. References Category:Browse